Back Around
by Julia Rider
Summary: Modern!AU. Elsa just moved back to Arendelle after four years. What will happen to her and Jack's relationship after not speaking for the entire time she was away? Jack and Elsa have powers. With the Incredibles.
1. Chapter 1

"Excited to be back in Manhattan?" Walt Summers asked his family. His fifteen year-old daughter nodded excitedly as his wife smiled. His eighteen year old continued to stare out the window, soaking in old memories with her headphones in.

The Summers' moved away from Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York to Corona, California four years earlier for Walt's job. He was promoted to CEO of Agrahbah Studios and was sent away to their California branch, but recently, his boss (the owner), Mr. Sultana, moved him and his family back to the main studio in New York City

His daughters, Elsa and Anna, didn't want to leave Manhattan in the first place, but when he told them they were moving out of California, Elsa and Anna begged Walt to let them stay, reluctant to leave their new friends.

The family pulled into the parking garage of their new home. It was a penthouse, the old one the family lived in before they moved. Getting out of the car, Elsa opened the trunk to have their golden retriever, Olaf, get out. Olaf stretched his legs, the first time he could do that since they drove from California.

Anna rushed up the elevator to see her old room, with Elsa following her. Walt sighed.

"Do you think they'll be okay with this move?" he asked.

"They didn't want to leave the Upper East Side because of their friends, and when we told them we were moving back, Anna seemed excited as well as Elsa," Idina Summers assured him. Walt sighed.

"I guess you're right," he said, walking into their new house.

* * *

The next morning, Elsa was sitting on her bed reading a book with Olaf at her feet when there was a knock at her door. Anna bounced in and stopped at the foot of Elsa's bed, petting Olaf.

"Hey Elsie," she cheered, being exceptionally perky at 10 in the morning.

"Hi," Elsa replied. "Don't call me that," she added.

Anna ignored this and swung her feet over the bed, sitting next to Olaf. 'Want to go to St. North's Milkshake Shack?" she asked. St. North's Milkshake Shack was where Elsa's friends used to all hang out, mainly because of _one_ certain friend who worked there.

"How do you remember what that is? You could barely order a milkshake yourself when we left." Elsa said, putting her book down.

"In my defense, I was eleven and lost my two front teeth, so everything I said sounded funny," Anna giggled. "Besides, maybe some of our old friends will be there!"

Elsa looked at her clock. "I'll drive you after lunch, since you probably just woke up,"

"How could you tell?" Anna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Anna, your hair looks like rat's nest and your breath stinks. I _know_ you just woke up," Elsa stiffened a laugh looking at Anna's morning zombie look.

* * *

Anna pranced into the shake shop with a huge smile on her face, with Elsa smiling to herself after her. Anna said something about looking for old friends while Elsa went up to the counter to look at the menu.

"What can I get you, beautiful?" said a cocky voice. Elsa looked up and felt her heart flutter. She was met face-to-face with her childhood crush, and old best friend- Jack Frost.

To say Jack changed would be an understatement. His face was more chiseled and clear of acne. His hair changed from a Justin Bieber-bowl cut to a short one that made it look like he rolled out of bed. He probably grew a foot taller and his arms were jacked. Elsa could see the faint outline of his abs through his blue t-shirt.

"Wow, don't you look different," Elsa said to him, eyeing him up and down.

"If different is a good thing for you, I'll take it, babe. The name's Frost, Jack Frost. And I'm dying to get to know your name," he said, grabbing her hand and kissing it. Elsa looked at him confused. Jack grinned slyly at her.

"How come I haven't seen you around before? Your face is too pretty to forget," he said, wiping off the counter.

"Are you serious?" Elsa asked.

"Well, yeah. You're pretty hot if that's what you're asking," Jack said. Elsa blushed slightly.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Elsa asked, a little hurt.

"Course I do! You're that girl, from that place, I haven't seen you in a while!" Jack tried; looking confused, but then admitted, "No, I'm sorry. I have no idea who you are, am I suppose to?" Elsa felt her heart sink.

"Elsa!" came a high pitch shriek. Elsa turned around to see her best friend from junior high, Rapunzel Gothel, run up to her and tackle her in a hug. "You found Jack!" she said, pulling away.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Elsa said, sass in her voice. Jack looked like a deer in headlights, realization flashing across his face.

"Come upstairs, the whole gang will die when they see you!" Rapunzel said excitedly, hands extended so Elsa could take it.

"Okay," said Elsa. She turned to Jack, "Guess you didn't mean what you said the night before I left," Elsa remarked, turning on her heel and walking with Rapunzel.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Fourteen year old Elsa heard the locker room door slam. That was odd, considering it was 10:30 on a Tuesday night. The only reason Elsa was here at the skating rink was because it was her last chance of practicing her hockey skills at this rink before she moved away the next day._

_Angry stomps were coming near her, and she was frightened to see a pissed off Jack storming towards her._

"_What the hell, Elsa!" he screamed, his face becoming red. "Why didn't you tell me you were moving tomorrow?"_

_Elsa stood there, dazed and confused. "Wh-what?"_

"_You're moving to California tomorrow and you didn't even tell me?! I had to learn from Rapunzel who accidentally let it slip that you were moving, and you didn't even bother to tell me?! I thought we were best friends!" he screamed._

"_So did I," Elsa said back, her voice slightly raised, "But you decided to ditch me and Rapunzel to hang out with Pitch Black!" _

"_That doesn't give you a reason to not tell me you're moving!" he roared._

"_Why do you care?" she asked, backing into the wall because Jack was scaring her._

"_Dammit Elsa," he said. Jack walked forward and grabbed Elsa's face with his two hands, planting his lips on Elsa's. He felt her squirm under him but he moved his arms to her waist to make her stay. After a while, she stopped squirming and relaxed into the kiss._

"_I'm in love with you," Jack said to her, before storming out of the rink._

_And that was the last Elsa heard of Jack._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Jack stood there and watched Elsa and Rapunzel walk up the stairs.

"Oh shit," he muttered to himself, hitting his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, remember that girl who was in our junior high graduating class who was the star of our co-ed hockey team?" Rapunzel asked her friends, with Elsa hiding behind her, waiting to surprise them.

"You mean Elsa? Yeah, who could forget? She was the best goalie on the team!" said a squeaky male voice. Elsa recognized it as Hiccup Haddock, her scrawny friend who was always into riding horses rather than playing hockey.

Elsa popped out behind Rapunzel and smiled. Seeing Hiccup, she saw that he also got buff, no longer resembling the skinny freckled kid she once knew.

"Elsa!" her other best friend Jasmine screamed. She rushed up and flung her arms around Elsa, almost knocking her to the ground. Aladdin and Mulan came up after Jasmine and gave Elsa a hug, and shortly after a pair of strong arms lifted Elsa off the ground.

"Kristoff, put me down!" Elsa giggled. Kristoff had been Elsa's friend since birth, considering their mothers were college roommates. Elsa and Kristoff learned how to ice skate together and were a dynamic duo on the rink. Their parents nicknamed them the 'ice bros.'

"How's my partner in crime?" Kristoff asked, dropping Elsa on the couch.

"Damn, Bjorgman, have you been working out?" Elsa asked. "Same goes to you too, Hic,"

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah, well, Jack gave us this whole new workout for the Ice Dragons the past couple of years, and that included benchpressing twice my weight. Plus, I had to tame a wild stallion in the stables which helped my arms," The Ice Dragons was the hockey team Elsa's friends were on. Before she left, Elsa and Jack were both co-captains of the team.

"I just worked at my father's ice business carrying the bags of ice to the trucks," Kristoff said.

Elsa got a text on her phone. It was her friend from California.

**Flynn R.:** **UGGHHH Why'd you have to move to Manhattan? The new guys suck ass and we need your magical ice powers to whip them into shape? :P**

**Elsa S.: Sorry :/ If you hate it that much just quit and make Merida train them**

**Flynn R.: I want them to get better not scar them for life**

Flynn Rider and Merida DunBroch were on Elsa's high school co-ed hockey team, as well as her best friends. They both planned on moving to Manhattan with Elsa's family, but Merida's parents wouldn't let her, and Flynn didn't want to be awkwardly living in Elsa's house without Merida to ease the tension. Flynn's parents had died when he was 13 and he lived in the DunBroch's basement ever since, with Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch served as his legal guardians. Flynn promised Elsa to convince Mr. and Mrs. DunBroch to let Merida move with him to New York, since Elsa's parents said they were welcome to stay with them.

Elsa got four new messages

**Merida D.: Please help me**

**Merida D.: I hate Corona**

**Merida D.: My mom is sending me to an etiquette class**

**Merida D.: Flynn's laughing at me for taking it**

**Elsa S.: I'm sorry**

**Merida D.: It's ETIQUETTE CLASS KILL ME**

**Elsa S.: Tell your parents you'll do it if they let you move to Manhattan with Flynn**

**Merida D.: And this is why you're the smartest out of all of us :) **

"So did you see Jack?" Mulan asked, sitting in a chair across from Elsa.

Elsa made a face, "Yeah, I did. It was weird, he hit on me,"

"He hits on everyone," Aladdin said, rolling his eyes.

"Really? When did that start?" Elsa asked.

"Probably freshman year when he saw all the new girls at our school," Rapunzel said, shrugging. "His longest relationship lasted a week,"

"Actually, I think he dated Helga Sinclair for eight days," Jasmine said.

Elsa felt anger boiling up in her. She moved to California two weeks before high school started. Jack got over her pretty quickly.

"Anyways, are you going to be back on the Ice Dragons?" Kristoff asked. "We just lost Shang Li who went off to college so we're short of one player."

Elsa nodded. "Sure, is Jack still the captain?"

"Yeah, but I'm co-captain," Kristoff said proudly. "Unless you want to take your spot back as co-captain,"

Elsa shook her head, "No Kris, you deserve it, besides, I don't want to have to work along side Jack more than I have to,"

"What happened between you two?" Jasmine asked.

Elsa sighed, "He forgot who I was and tried to make a move on me,"

"You're that mad at him because he tried to make a move on you?" Mulan asked, confused.

"No, there's another reason," Elsa said, looking down. She didn't feel like telling her friends the part where Jack told her he loved her, then basically forgot who she was.

* * *

**One week later**

Elsa just her first week of senior year at Arendelle Preppatory for Exceptionally Young Students. She had all of her classes with Kristoff, four with Rapunzel, three with Hiccup, two with Jasmine, two with Aladdin, and one with Mulan. Luckily, she only had one class with Jack, chemistry, and in that class, Kristoff was her lab partner.

Elsa got her skates on and stepped on the rink. She was going to be a forward instead of the goalie this season. Her and Jack still hadn't spoken since the incident in the shake shop.

During the entire practice, Elsa didn't pass to Jack once. You could tell he was getting fed up with it.

"What's your problem?" Jack asked her when they were called to a team meeting.

"Whatever," Elsa whispered harshly as they gathered around their coach.

Mr. Goof, or Goofy, were the kid's favorite teacher, the chemistry teacher. He got scared when he saw all the kids were staring at him.

"Gah! What do you want?" he asked, confused.

"It's a team meeting," Kristoff said.

"Great! Where's the coach?"

"You are the coach,"

"Oh! Why am I here?"

"Because we needed adult supervision, and you're the closest thing we've got," Even though they loved Goofy, he was pretty out of it.

"Right! Okay, what do we do?"

Kristoff sighed, "Alright guys, if we want to beat Pixar Academy Sunday we have to be aggressive-"

"Jack," Elsa interrupted.

"Focused-"

"Jack,"

"Agile-"

"Jack,"

"And have good sportsmanship,"

"You listening Jack?"

"Can't we just talk?" Jack asked, pleading.

"No," Elsa said. She looked above and waved, since Anna arrived at the rink so Elsa could drive her home from the library.

"Cut it guys, what's you're problem with each other?" Kristoff asked angrily. There was no way he was going to have the two of them mess up his team's chance of winning the championship.

"I can tell you what's wrong," Anna said, walking behind Kristoff, "Jack told a girl he loved her!" she said in a sing-song voice. The team went dead silent.

"No, I didn't tell a girl I loved her! It was Elsa! And I was fourteen and I probably didn't know what I was even saying so SHUT UP!" Jack roared. Everyone turned to Elsa, who had a pissed look on her face. She turned on her heel and left.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked, angrily.

"The showers. The _girl's _shower. Since I'm a _girl!_" Elsa said, slamming the door behind her.

"Um, yeah why don't you all hit the showers, goshers," Goofy suggested. The whole team, including Anna, left. Jack was left with Rapunzel and Hiccup.

"What's her problem?" Jack asked.

"You just said Elsa wasn't a girl. Girl's don't like that," Hiccup said, shifting weight from foot to foot.

"Gee, ya think?" Rapunzel said, slapping Hiccup in the back of the head.

"Look, if you want to make up with Elsa, do something nice for her," Rapunzel suggested.

"Take her out!" Hiccup said, thinking of the idea.

"You mean like a date? With Elsa? No fricken way!" Jack yelled.

"That's probably not the best idea, Hic," Rapunzel warned "Both of them could get hurt."

"This isn't about you, this is about the team. We're seniors and it would be nice to finally win the championship," Hiccup said. Elsa walked through the doors to be stared at by the three teens.

"I forgot my bag," she said to them, confused about why they were looking at her.

"Tell her she smells nice!" Hiccup said."Go now!" He pushed Jack in front of Elsa.

"Um, you smell nice! What are you wearing?" Jack said nervously.

"Sweat," Elsa said, looking at him like he was weird, "I haven't showered yet, sicko," she pushed past him. Jack looked back and saw Rapunzel shaking her head.

"Hey, wait," he called. Elsa turned around.

"Do you, um, want go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"You mean, like a date?" she said.

"No, not at all!" he said, unsure, but then saw Hiccup nodding.

"Well, yeah, kinda,"

Elsa stared at him for a little, then her face broke in a grin. Even though she was mad at Jack for forgetting her, she liked how it seemed that he wanted to make it up to her.

"Okay," she said, before rushing to the locker room.

"I hope you're happy," Jack said through his gritted teeth.

"I'm not," Rapunzel glared. "You're so stupid. She's going to find out you took one for the team and you're going to hurt her. This is my best friend we're talking about. She's innocent and you're a man-slut."

"Well, I'm happy," Hiccup smiled.

"Me too!" Goofy said, walking up behind him. "I wrote an algebraic equation that shows if you skate at approximately 35.8 miles per hour straight towards the goal, you can never miss the shot," Goofy finished tying his skates, stepping on the ice. Right when he put his two feet on the ground, he wiped out, making Hiccup and Jack laugh.

"You two are idiots," Rapunzel muttered, stalking towards the locker room.

* * *

**Yes, I did base this chapter off of a **_**Suite Life of Zack and Cody **_**episode. And Rapunzel will not have feelings for Jack**


	3. Chapter 3

"Does he know you're a Super?" Flynn asked Elsa over video-chat. Elsa was so happy about her date with Jack that she called Flynn to tell him.

"No, Flynn. The only people who know about my cryokinesis are you, Merida, and my parents. Anna doesn't even know. The only reason you found out is because you scared me freshman year and I froze your hand to the wall,"

"You know, you keep saying weird science words like 'cryoken-what-sis, but I'm still going to call you Chick-Frozone," Flynn grumbled.

"Actually, there is a rumor that Frozone's secret identity lives in this town, as well as the Incredibles family," Elsa told him.

"Are the Incredibles an actual family of Supers?" Flynn asked.

"It's assumed that Elastagirl and Mr. Incredible married, because of their matching suits, and since Invisagirl and The Flash have the same suits and are young, it's assumed there's some sort of relation,"

"Imagine if you became Frozone's sidekick, how sick would that be?"

"Flynn, right now I'm focusing on my date with Jack,"

Elsa heard the door slam on the other end. A few seconds later, she saw Merida's red hair sit next to Flynn.

"Hey girl!" Merida said in her thick Scottish accent. "How's New York?"

"New York is good," Elsa said, "But I miss you guys,"

"Yeah, I miss your snowcones. Now Rider and I actually have to grind ice to get the powder," Merida complained.

"Did you ask your parents about coming if you took that etiquette class?"

"Yes, and they said if I took it, Rider and I could probably be in Manhattan after Thanksgiving,"

"Hell yeah! And Merida, please talk to Elsa about the girlish thing she's been telling me for the past thirty minutes," Flynn said, getting up and walking towards the stairs. "I'll be upstairs if you need me," he called.

"So what is it, not that I would be much of a girlish help," Merida said.

Elsa smiled, "I have a date tonight!" she said excitedly.

"Does the lad know you're a Super?" Merida asked.

"No," Elsa sighed.

"Good, cause I don't think you should tell anyone about your weird ice-voodoo shit,"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "It's not that weird,"

**Anna's first week of high school**

"Hi!" Anna said excitedly, walking up to the front desk.

"Hello," said the lady behind the desk. The nametag read _Miss Roz._

"I'm Anna Summers, I'm a new member of the sophomore class,"

Miss Roz basically threw Anna's schedule at her. "It's nice to meet you Miss Summers. Don't get yourself into any trouble. I'm watching you. Always watching,"

Anna backed out of the office nervously. Turning the corner, she hit something very big.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, freshmeat!" said a gruff voice.

Anna looked up and saw a big senior who she thought looked familiar.

"Anna?" the boy asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes?" she said, nervous.

"Wow, you've grown! The last time I saw you you were like- this tall!" the boy exclaimed, holding his hand up near his stomach saying that's how tall Anna was. Anna gave him a blank stare.

"Oh wait, you were probably too young to remember me. I'm Kristoff, Kristoff Bjorgman. Your sister and I are best buds," he said, smiling.

"Oh yeah, I remember you," _Dammit! _Anna thought _All of Elsa's friends have to be so damn cute!_

"Um, so anyways, do you need help with your agenda?" Kristoff asked, seeing the conversation was going nowhere.

"Uh, sure, where's locker 105?" Anna asked. Kristoff pointed her in the direction of the sophomore lockers.

When she got there, she saw a black haired boy in the locker next to her. She walked up to her locker.

"Hi," she said to the boy. He turned and gave her a smile.

"Hello," he said. "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago,"

"Ah, I was the new kid last year. I moved from New York, what about you?"

"California. I'm Anna Summers, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Anna Summers. I'm Wilbur Robinson," said the boy. "What homeroom are you in?"

"Uh, 308, but I don't know where that is-"

Before she could finish that sentence, Wilbur grabbed Anna's hand and started running down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Anna asked, a little frightened.

"That- is an excellent question!" Wilbur said, coming to an abrupt stop.

"Here we are, homeroom 308," he said, opening the door for her. "We have at least one class together," he announced.

Anna walked in nervously. She didn't see a lot of familiar faces so far. Wilbur led her to a table with a few people sitting at it, and he sat next to a girl with headphones in.

The girl looked familiar to Anna, but vaguely. She had blueish-black hair that was pushed out of her face, and a black headband in her hair. She was wearing a dark blue sweater and jeans, simple clothes but it looked like she was wearing something red under it.

Wilbur offered Anna the seat on the other side of the girl and Anna sat down.

"Anna Summers, this is Wendy Darling, Belle Cogsworth, Taran Taylor, Peter Pan, and Tink Yerbell," Wilbur said. They waved at Anna and said hello.

Wilbur tapped the girl next to Anna's shoulder. The girl jumped a little and looked up. Wilbur motioned for her to take off her headphones, which she did. Wilbur then pointed to Anna, and the girl turned around.

"Hi," Anna said. "I'm Anna,"

"Are you new?" the girl asked. Looking at her features, Anna was almost positive she saw this girl before. The only thing not familiar about her were her eyes.

"Yes," Anna said, blushing slightly.

"Well, at least you know some people before you head off to your classes," the girl said, smiling slightly. "What do you have first period?"

"Um, geometry with Mr. Porter," Anna said. The girl smiled.

"So do I, we can walk together," she said, making Anna feel good.

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name.

"I'm Violet, Violet Parr,"

**Yes, Elsa, Jack, Frozone, and the Parrs (Incredibles) will have their powers**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this someone special?" asked Tiana, a waitress at the restaurant Jack was at. Tiana was Jack's next-door neighbor, but she was 23 went to the culinary school in the Arendelle and worked at the restaurant where Jack was going to meet Elsa.

"No, just some girl I play hockey with. She's kinda got a crush on me," Jack said, slightly grinning.

"So I take it she'll be wearing goalie padding and carrying a hockey stick?" Tiana joked. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't a place where you would wear casual clothes. Jack was dressed in a blue polo and khaki shorts. His mother tried to get him to dress in a tie, but he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard.

Elsa walked in, making Jack's mouth hang wide open. She was in a light blue sundress and her hair was in a sidebraid. She was in wedges, which made her almost as tall as Jack, but not quite. Saying she looked beautiful would be an understatement.

"Or not," Tiana chuckled, closing Jack's mouth with her hand. "Take advice from someone who cares about you," Tiana said in a low voice, "She is so out of your league!"

Jack's head nodded slightly in agreement. Elsa saw Jack and walked over to where hewas sitting.

"Hi," she said, smiling slightly.

Tiana stomped on Jack's foot, causing him to flinch. _"Stand,"_ she whispered to him. Jack stood up quickly, knocking the table slightly. Tiana pulled out Elsa's chair so she could sit down, Jack was too busy staring at Elsa. He felt his hands grow cold as frost grew on his fingertips. When he was aware of it, he quickly brushed it off, feeling his cheeks fluster.

"Hello, I'm Tiana I'll be serving you this evening," she smiled, handing Elsa a menu. Elsa smiled at her and then Tiana left.

"Sorry I'm late," Elsa said "I couldn't decide what to wear."

Jack shut his mouth, noticing that it was open again. "It's okay. You look.. wow. And your hair is just," Jack eyed her up and down, "… wow,"

Elsa blushed, "Thanks, maybe we should order while you think of some more adjectives," she said as Tiana walked over with a notepad in her hand.

The date went great, and Jack and Elsa sat at the table for hours. It made Jack remember how he fell in love with her when they were in middle school.

About that, Jack actually was in love with Elsa when they were 14, he said he wasn't at hockey practice because he didn't want his teammates to think he went soft for a girl. His teammates knew he was lying, because Jack was also their friend when Elsa was around, and they noticed how heartbroken he was when Elsa moved. At one point in the night, Jack was tracing his water glass, and Elsa noticed how frost appeared where his fingers touched.

_Is he like me? _she thought. This thought was proven when his water, which had been room temperature, had condensation around the glass.

Tiana walked up to the couple around 11:20.

"Sorry guys, we're closing in ten minutes," she said, clearing their empty glasses.

Elsa checked the clock on her phone. "Oh goodness, is it really that late?" she giggled. Jack smiled and helped her out of her seat.

The pair decided to take a walk around the town before going their separate ways. They stopped next to a farmer's stand that was out and Jack stole an apple.

"You know, this was really fun," Jack said, biting into the apple.

"Yeah, it was," Elsa smiled.

"I'm so glad I listened to Hiccup when he forced me to take you," he said, not thinking. Elsa's face fell.

"Wait, forced?" she asked. Jack froze.

"N-no not forced! Taking one for the team!" he said quickly, and then realizing it sounded no better.

Elsa balled her fists in anger, coldness surrounding it. "So dating me was just taking one for the team?!"

"Well, at first! But then I had no idea what great of a time I would have had!" Jack defended.

Elsa gave a fake smile, "Yeah, well here's what I think," Elsa turned around and formed a snowball in her hand, then turned around and threw it in Jack's face. He stood their in shock.

"Y-you're like me?" he asked. Elsa crossed her arms.

"I know you have cryokinesis," she spat, throwing another snowball at his face.

"Hey!" he protested, wiping the snow out of his eyes.

"You're right, forgot the nose," she grumbled, pulling a carrot out of the vegetable stand next to her, then putting in on the pile of snow on Jack's face. Jack watched her walk to her car and drive away.

Jack's powers had been a secret to everyone. For some time, he was hoping to mee _the_ Frozone. Frozone was Jack's idol, and he always hoped one day Frozone could train him. He'd lost hope when his mother told him the Supers no longer existed, but ever since the Super's reappearance two years ago, Jack had a slight hope that he could meet his idol.

* * *

Elsa tiredly walked into her room, exhausted and pissed off. She peeled off her dress and slipped into pajama bottoms and a blue tank top. Words could not describe how angry she was a Jack, and Hiccup, but mostly Jack. But she was also mad at herself, for stupidly revealing her powers to Jack, even though he was like her.

Elsa flopped down on her bed, only to jump up a second later. She felt a lump on her bed, and once she laid on it the thing screamed.

Anna shot up from under the covers, scaring Elsa.

"What the hell?!" Elsa yelled. Her parents came rushing in the door after they heard screaming.

"Elsa are you alright?" her father asked, turning on the lights. Her parents saw a frightened Elsa and a sleepy, yet scared, Anna in the bedroom.

"Anna, why are you in here?" their mother asked.

"I was waiting for Elsa to get home," Anna yawned, stretching.

"Okay, but why are you in her bed?" their father asked, confused.

"Well, I wanted to be here when she got home, so I decided to wait and I was watching Netflix to pass time, but I must have fell asleep," she said, holding up an IPad that was playing _Pretty Little Liars._

Their father sighed. "Well, I'm glad you're home safely Elsa, just next time, wake up me or your mother so we know you're home. And Anna, don't scare your sister like that," Their parents left the room, but left the light on.

Elsa sat on the bed. "Care to explain?" she asked.

"Well, something happened to me today, and I wanted to talk to you about it," Anna said, fiddling with her hair.

Elsa laid back on her pillow. "Anna, it's midnight and I'm exhausted, do we really have to do this now? Tomorrow's the weekend, can't we do it then?" Elsa groaned.

"It's about a guy," Anna said. That made Elsa interested.

"Go on," Elsa said.

"Well, I've known him pre-California, and I saw him again after we came back, but I think he only views me as a younger sister," Anna sighed, running her hands through her hair.

"Who is this guy?" Elsa asked.

"I-I don't know if I want to tell you," Anna said, blushing.

"Come on, I'm your sister! I helped you with Hans, who was a creep by the way, but nonetheless, I helped you with that boy, what's different about this boy?" Elsa asked, being excited that her baby sister is crushing on someone.

"It's Kristoff," Anna said nervously. That made Elsa's smile vanish.

"No. No no no no no. No!" Elsa said, waving her arms to add effect. "Kris is my best friend!"

"I know! That's why I think he views me as a little sister," Anna whined.

"No. Anna, you cannot date my best friend," Elsa said.

"Why not?"

"Anna, it's not that I don't want you to be with Kristoff, you guys would actually be a cute couple. It's just, what if you break up? Then what would happen to mine and Kris' friendship? It would be awkward and he's not one to deal with awkward! Also, if you two do get involved, Kristoff's going to college in the fall, most likely to NYU, which is halfway across the country!"

"Give me one logical reason!" Anna stubbornly protested.

"ANNA IT ISN'T LEGAL!" Elsa shouted. "Kristoff is 18 and you're 15. He's a legal adult and you're a minor; Kris can be sent to jail if you two get involved if you're underage. Do you really want Kris to go to jail? Because it's not a good thing to have a boyfriend behind bars!"

That made Anna think.

"Oh." she finally said after a while. "I-I never thought of that,"

Elsa sat next to Anna and wrapped her arms around her shoulder.

"It's okay," Elsa comforted. "Kris would think it's cute that you have a crush on him, but don't worry, I won't tell him,"

Anna looked up, "Speaking of crushes, how was your date with Jack?"

Elsa gave a disgusted look, "It was actually a bid, he only did it for the team,"

Anna gave Elsa a hug, "I'm sorry, Elsie. I know you really liked him. I shouldn't have said that he was in love with you. I'm sorry, I really am,"

"It's not your fault, Anna," Elsa said, patting her back. "It showed me what an asshole he can be,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys Camp Rock came out 6 years ago today (June 20, 2008) I'm crying my baby Demi grew up so much ~crying emoji~ I love you Dems #queen**

"Elsa! Anna! Please come down here!" their father, Walt, yelled.

Elsa came down tired and in a robe. Anna came sprinting down the steps in a towel, suds running off her hair.

"What!? What happened?" Anna said frantically. Elsa yawned.

"Girls, I need you to help your mother with cooking today," Walt said nervously. "My bosses, Mr. Sultana and Mr. Parr and their families are coming for dinner,"

"Parr? But I thought Mr. Sultana was just your boss because you're Mr. CEO," Elsa asked.

"Robert Parr just bought half of the company, so Sultana and Parr are now business partners," Walt said, breaking into a nervous sweat. "It would mean so much to me if you would help your mother cook for tonight. I need to go to the office," Walt kissed both his girls on the head before preparing to leave.

"Wait, Daddy!" Elsa said. She ran up to him and readjusted his tie, which was all lopsided and messily tied.

"Thank you, Princess," Walt said, before running out of the house.

Elsa and Anna walked into their kitchen to see their mother around a bunch of open cookbooks.

"Mom, why is dad making a big deal about this? We've eaten dinner with the Sultana's millions of times. Me and Jasmine are best friends, remember?" Elsa said.

"Yes dear, I know. It's just you're father's got a new co-boss and he's nervous about making a first impression. This man has three kids, too, so I'm looking for a recipe to feed eleven," their mom, Idina, said.

"Eleven? Why not twelve if there's 5 of the Parrs?" Anna asked, readjusting her towel.

"Oh dear, I guess you forgot. Anna, Jasmine's mother passed away three years ago when Jasmine was 15. It was the year after we moved to California," Idina sighed. "Why don't you finish your shower and then you and Elsa can pick up groceries for me," she suggested.

Elsa helped her mother find a recipe. Finally, they decided on making spaghetti and meatballs.

"It says serves 15, so we can always freeze some and eat it later," Idina said, writing down grocery items. "And you can pick out what you and Anna want to bake,"

Elsa nodded, but Idina could tell something was wrong.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?" she asked. Elsa shook her head.

"Okay, well, how was your date last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Elsa mumbled, looking down. Idina immediately knew that the date last night was why Elsa was so upset. She put her arm around Elsa's shoulder.

"Boys can be stupid, honey. Your father and I want you to find the best boy for you, who treats you like a princess. You know, he's not your Prince Charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess,"

"But Mom, I really thought we were doing good, but it was just a joke," Elsa said.

"A wise man once said every song can't be a hit," Idina said, rubbing Elsa's shoulder. That line was familiar to Elsa.

"Mom, are you quoting Joe Jonas?" she asked, confused.

"Technically, I'm quoting his character from Camp Rock. Sam Blue, was it?"

"Shane Gray, and I think you quoted Demi Lovato with the princess line," Elsa smiled.

"At least I made you smile, my job is done," Idina said, kissing Elsa's forehead.

Just then Anna came bounding down the stairs. "Hey Mom, the family that's coming tonight, do they happen to have a daughter named Violet?" Anna asked.

"I think so; Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack." Idina said.

"Yes!" Anna cried. "Violet's the girl I've been telling you about! She's one of my best friends! Now I have someone to hang out with while Elsa has Jasmine!" Anna said, giddy.

"Well I'm glad I will finally get to meet one of your friends," Idina replied. "Now why don't you girls go to the supermarket and get the things on the list,"

* * *

In the grocery store, Anna was acting all hyper. When _Neon Lights_ came on, she went nuts.

"_Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by, you'll be coming home with me tonight, and we'll be burnin' up like neon lights, neon lights, neon lights-" _she sang.

"Anna please don't make a fool of-" Elsa started.

"_LIKE NEON LIIIIIGGGGHHHTTTTSSSSS, IIIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHT, LIKE NEON LIIIIIIGGGHHHTT, IIIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTTSSSS-" _Anna belted.

"Anna please stop, people are staring." Elsa said.

"You're just jealous because you don't know the words," Anna giggled. "My favorite Demi song is from Camp Rock," she said.

"Please don't start sin-"  
"_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be now, gonna let the light, SHIIINNNEE ON MEEE, now I've found who I am, they're no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna beeee, this is me," _Anna sang. Elsa had to admit, Anna's voice was beautiful, it was just obnoxious now at 10 in the morning.

"You loved Camp Rock! Well mostly because of the guys who went-" Anna turned around and started walking backwards.

"_I'm hot, you're cold. You go around, like you know, who I am, but you don't, you got me on my toes-" _Anna stood on her toes for dramatic effect, but stumbled backwards and bumped into a guy.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, bud!" the guy said.

"Hey Kris," Elsa said casually. Anna's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Anna, were you just singing the Jonas Brothers?" Kristoff chuckled. Anna's face turned into a deep crimson.

"I-I…" she stuttered.

"What are you buying?" Elsa interrupted, averting the attention away from her tongue-tied sister.

"Dog shampoo for Sven. He got fleas," Kristoff said, showing Elsa a bottle of green liquid.

"Ew," Elsa remarked, making a face.

"Hey, just in case, why don't I use this on Olaf too, just in case he also has fleas," Kristoff offered.

"Actually, my parent's are having a dinner party tonight. Why don't you come? You're like a son to my parents and my mom's making a recipe that will serve four more people than we have," Elsa asked. Anna resorted to hiding behind Elsa and the shopping cart.

"Sure, I'll come. It's with the Sultana's, I assume, so Jas will be there also?" he asked. Elsa nodded. "Sweet, I'll see you there. Bye, Anna," he said, waving to the sisters.

Once he was out of an earshot, Anna turned to Elsa.

"Why did you invite him?" she asked.

"Like it or not, Kristoff is my best friend. You're going to have to deal with him being around." Elsa said. Anna whimpered.

"Oh quit being such a baby. C'mon, lets get the stuff for chocolate cupcakes," Elsa said.

* * *

Kristoff came around three o'clock, two hours before Walt's bosses and their familes were suppose to come. Kristoff and Elsa gave Sven and Olaf flea baths in the Summers' giant bathroom, when the two of them found out neither of the dogs liked water. Anna came out for a little near the end, laughing about how the two of them were soaking wet.

"Elsa! The Parr's and Sultana's are coming to dinner in a half hour, and I've just been informed the Parr's are bringing a guest! I suggest you and Kristoff get cleaned up before they come. Kristoff, you can use the guest quarter's shower or go home and get changed, Elsa, you hop in the shower right now young lady!" Idina ordered. Kristoff took the option of going home and getting changed while Elsa came back into the house.

"Kristoff's buff," Anna said dreamily as Elsa walked up the stairs.

"Ew, I've never noticed that and I don't want to," Elsa said, walking into the bathroom.

By the time she got out, Jasmine and her father, Kristoff, and another family who she assumed were the Parrs were in the living room.

"Bob, Helen, this is my other daughter Elsa," Walt introduced. The girl and boy Anna were talking to looked up. The dad, who was gigantic, got up and shook Elsa's hand.

"Bob Parr, this is my wife Helen, and our daughter Violet," he gestured to the girl who waved. Elsa remembered seeing her around school, "and our sons, Dash and Jack-Jack," he gestured to a ten year old boy and a toddler. The ten year old, Dash, looked up and nodded, then looked back down at the game console in his hand.

The boy who was sitting down next to Anna got up, too.

"I'm Wilbur Robinson, I'm sure Anna's told you all about me," he said with a boyish grin.

"Actually no," Elsa said.

"What!" he exclaimed, turning to Anna. "But we're besties!" he said, faking hurt.

"Wilbur's father is the head of our marketing and ideas board," Walt explained for Elsa. "He came up with our motto, _Keep Moving Forward."_

Elsa nodded, "Oh, that's nic-"

Jasmine quickly pulled Elsa out of the room and up the stairs. Once they got into Elsa's room, Jasmine sat down on her bed.

"Tell me about your date!" she insisted. Elsa sighed.

"I thought it was good, but apparently it was just a joke so he could 'take one for the team,'" Elsa said.

"That son of a bitch!" Jasmine yelled. There was a knock at the door and Kristoff walked in.

"Who's a son of a bitch?" he asked.

"Jack Frost! He took Elsa on a fake date to 'take one for the team!'" Jasmine exclaimed. Kristoff's face became angry.

"That bastard! Who told him to do that?" he asked.

"Hiccup," Elsa said.

"I am going to kill those two!" Kristoff said in a rage.

"Kris, Jas, it's fine. I already told him off, so we're good," Elsa said, combing her hair with her fingers.

"That little shit! You know, he's been a lot less likable for a while, now I can officially say I don't like him!" Jasmine said. She then pulled out her phone. "I'm telling Rapunzel about this,"

"Be my guest," Elsa muttered. A minute later, she got a phone call.

"WHAT?!" Rapunzel shouted from the other line.

"I know, right?" Elsa said.

* * *

"Is your sister okay?" Violet asked Anna after Jasmine abruptly pulled her out of the room.

"I think so," Anna replied. "But you never know,"

"Your sister's friend is hot," Wilbur said, "Your sister's not too bad either," Anna punched his shoulder and saw Violet glare at Wilbur.

"Ow," he said, rubbing the place Anna punched him.

Dash ran (at a normal pace) up to Wilbur. "Hey Will! Want to toss around a football? These people have a really big yard!" he said. Wilbur agreed and they went outside.

"Remember to slow down, honey!" Helen Parr yelled after Dash. It was weird to Anna because Dash was walking.

Anna saw that Violet seemed still upset that Wilbur called Elsa and Jasmine hot. She'd noticed how Violet acted around Wilbur and it was… different.

"You like him, don't you?" Anna blurted out.

"What?" Violet asked.

"Wilbur, you like him,"

"What? Will? Psh, no," Violet said, unconvincingly. Anna looked at her as if to say, _really?_

"Alright fine, I've liked him since he transferred last year, and since my old boyfriend Tony Rydinger moved away, I thought I would wait before I dated again, but I also don't want to ruin our friendship by-"

"Vi, don't worry, I'm going through the same problem," Anna said. "Except, this guy is older and he's not my friend, he's my sister's,"

Violet's eyes widened. "Is it that Kristoff Bjorgman guy? The guy who's here?"

"Yeah," Anna said, running her hands through her hair.

"But isn't that illegal? If he dates a minor, that is?"

"I don't know, Vi. But we are going to make a pact. We are going to help each other with these boy problems, okay?"

"Okay," Violet said, shaking Anna's extended hand.

"Dinner's ready," Idina said to the group in the living room, then to Dash and Wilbur outside, and then yelled up to Jasmine, Kristoff, and Elsa upstairs.

The three teenagers came bounding down the stairs. Kristoff looked pissed off and Jasmine and Elsa didn't look too happy either.

"I'm going to kill those two," Anna and Violet heard Kristoff whisper to Elsa.

"Whatever, Kris. Just make sure they're there to beat Pixar Academy," Elsa muttered.

Wilbur and Dash walked in from the backyard. Wilbur slid into the seat next to Violet and flashed a smile at her. Anna saw her friend's cheeks redded.

Looking across, Anna saw that Kristoff decided to sit in the seat directly across from her, next to Elsa and Violet's brother, Dash. Kristoff saw her staring and flashed her a smile that made Anna's heart flutter. She quickly looked down, flustered and embarrassed. Elsa saw this whole exchange and prayed, _Please, do not make Anna's crush turn her into an annoying ball of awkward… _again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I went through the story today and made a few changes. Instead of the story taking place in Colorado, it's now going to take place in the Upper East Side, Manhattan, New York. That's where a majority of the characters will be living. Some characters (Kristoff and Aladdin) are going to be from Brooklyn, and the character's school will be on the Upper East Side. Let's put it like this: the characters (with the exception of Kristoff and Aladdin) are going to be rich, like living-in-penthouses rich.**

* * *

Elsa woke up the next morning to find Jasmine, Mulan, and Rapunzel asleep on the couches and floor in her room. After the Parrs and Jasmine's dad left, the girls came over for the traditional slumber party to kick off the pre-season games. Today they played against Pixar Academy, Arendelle Prep's biggest rival. Their had always been bad blood between the two schools, but it had gotten worse within the past ten years. Mascots would get kidnapped, trophy cases would be broken into, schools would be toilet tee-pee'ed, and the arena would be filled with angry supporters of the schools.

It was about 7 in the morning; Elsa didn't know why she was up this early but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She knew the girls wouldn't be up for another two hours, so she got dressed in a blue tank top and running shorts and went to walk Olaf.

She walked downstairs to see that the mess that was made last night still hadn't been cleaned. She sighed, thinking she would have to clean since the Summers' maid and butler, Kai and Gerda, had the weekend off. Elsa walked into the kitchen to look for Olaf's leash, only to see her father sitting at the counter on his computer. He was in his robe and his papers were scattered everywhere. The computer was hissing, signaling it was cooling down from being overworked while her dad tapped his foot impatiently.

"Hi," Elsa said quietly, making Walt jump.

"Elsa! You scared me," he said, startled.

"I've been standing here for two minutes,"

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's just the company is facing financial issues and- oh, you wouldn't understand,"

Elsa made her father an English muffin with jam, knowing he wouldn't eat unless somebody forced him. After that she got Olaf awake and went to the street.

* * *

Olaf happily trotted next to Elsa as they walked, occasionally sniffing flowers. Around 7:45 Elsa decided to stop at a coffee shop. She was sitting outside at the tables with her drink when someone sat down in the seat across from her.

It was a boy, a boy who looked vaguely familiar to Elsa. He was wearing a white and blue letterman jacket, the colors of Pixar Academy. He smiled to her.

"Elsa? Elsa Summers?" the boy asked. He was probably in Elsa's grade. He had messy brown hair that went into his deep blue eyes, and he was extremely muscular.

"Um, my mom told me not to talk to strangers. Bye," Elsa said, getting up to leave.

"Wait! Just hear me out. And, we're not strangers," the boy smiled. Elsa hesitantly sat back down.

"I'm James P. Sullivan, also know as Jimmy, Jim, Jamie, and-"

"Sully," Elsa finished, eyes going wide. Sully Sullivan was the captain of the Pixar hockey and football team, as well as the quarterback. He was one of the reasons why the rivalry between Arendelle Prep and Pixar Academy is so bad. From what Elsa heard when she came back was Sully actually kidnapped the kid in the mascot costume right before a football game.

"Right. We went to elementary school together," he said. Elsa remembered that. He was a prankster who always got in trouble, before his family moved to the Upper West Side.

"Why are you being nice to me? Especially if we're going to be playing each other tonight?" Elsa asked, eyeing him warily.

"Well, Elsa Summers, I think it's time we bury the hatchet between our two schools. The rivalry has gone on for way to long, and I'm not just saying that because of my parole." Sully smiled. He kept smiling, it was creeping Elsa out.

"You got caught?"

"Well, yes. Apparently kidnapping's a felony," he chuckled. Elsa raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you talking to me about this? I just transferred,"

"Yes, but you are friends with most of the graduating class," Sully pointed out.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to try to convince your school that my school's not that bad. Maybe we can finish this rivalry and become civil people,"

"You're James Sullivan, you're not a civil person,"

"I was not, but I've changed, Elsa Summers, I promise, cross my heart," he dragged his finger in an x shape across his chest.

"You're just saying this to make me lose focus for the game tonight," Elsa said, crossing her arms. Sully chuckled.

"I had a feeling you would think that," he said. "Let's do this, I'll give you my number, and you call me after tonight's game, no matter who wins. I'll tell you exactly what I said here _after_ we play each other," he wrote down his number on a napkin, then got up. "I will see you on the rink, Elsa Summers. Bring you're A-game." And with a wink, he left.

James P. Sullivan was the Upper West Side equivalent of Jack Frost, or that's what Elsa heard. Seeing Sully reminded Elsa of Jack, but she quickly brushed the bad thoughts out of her head.

* * *

When she got back to her place, Jasmine was up but the other two weren't. It was 9:30 when Elsa got back, and Kristoff wanted a team meeting at the local pizza place at 2, with the game starting at 5.

"Hey," Jasmine said, sitting on Elsa's bed. "Where'd you go?"

"I just took Olaf for a walk," Elsa sat down on her bed next to Jasmine. "It was weird, I saw Sully Sullivan and he talked to me for a while," Elsa told her.

"Did I hear the name Sully Sullivan?" Mulan yawned, waking up, "Because that is the name of evil, pure evil," Elsa and Jasmine giggled.

"Yeah, I ran into him on a walk, he wanted to make amends with Arendelle Prep from Pixar Academy," Elsa told them.

"Well don't trust him! He's a blue-eyed monster!" Mulan exclaimed, which woke Rapunzel.

"What are we talking about?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sully Sullivan," Mulan told her.

"I hate that guy!" Rapunzel yelled. The girls laughed, then filled Rapunzel in on what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are the guys?" Mulan asked as the girls walked into the pizza parlor. It was the pre-game ritual that they ate pizza before they played a game, and even though this was preseason, that didn't stop them.

"Probably late, as usual," Rapunzel snickered, sitting down at a table. Elsa noticed that a bunch of kids from her school were at the restaurant.

"Yo, Gothel! See ya at the game tonight!" a guy yelled, followed by whoops and hollers around the shop. Rapunzel blushed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. A second later, Razoul, a junior on the wrestling team walked up to the girls and leaned on the table that was near Jasmine.

"Hey girl," he said. The girls stiffened a laugh because he was trying to act cool, while Jasmine bit her lip to stop from giggling.

"Hello," Jasmine said, forcing a smile.

"So what do you say about you, me, and the homecoming dance?" he said, slicking his hair back. The girls were about to burst into tears of laughter. Razoul was one of the guys who thinks they're all that, and the whole school mocks them for that.

Jasmine started playing with a piece of her hair. "Um, sorry but um… I only date college guys so…" she said, not sounding convincing.

"But… didn't you break up with Achmed _because _he graduated and went to college?" Razoul asked.

Jasmine stuttered, "I- I- uh,-"

Mulan slammed her hands on the table, "Look, she doesn't want to go with you because you're like every stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock she's met. So why don't you go back to your sweaty pigs you call friends and tell them how you got rejected from Jasmine." Mulan stood up on her chair and yelled, "Hear that, Arendelle Prep? Razoul just got rejected from Jasmine!"

There were murmurs and some laughs all around, while Razoul went back to his table, grumbling.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Elsa laughed. Mulan grinned down at her friends. Aladdin and Kristoff walked in to see the restaurant in laughter.

"What just happened?" Aladdin asked.

"Oh, Al, Kris, you're here! Al, help me down," Mulan said, reaching for Aladdin's hand as she jumped off the chair. The guys sat down at the table.

"So why is the restaurant pissing themselves?" Kristoff asked.

"Just another day of embarrassing juniors!" Mulan said, smiling evilly.

"Who is this Achmed?" Elsa asked, turning to Jasmine.

"Ugh, he's this guy I dated junior year. Big mistake," Jasmine said, rolling her eyes.

"He was the captain of the baseball team and pushed Aladdin into a pit of mud," Rapunzel added.

"Yeah, and then made fun of me and my brothers," Aladdin said angrily. Aladdin's "brothers" were three guys who came from the same background as Aladdin: poor, dirty, and good-looking. They all live in Brooklyn with a foster father who goes by the name Genie and his wife, who are well off money wise. Aladdin's 'brothers,' Babkak, Omar, and Kassim, all worked at a mechanic shop in Queens, having graduated school already. Genie and his wife sent Aladdin to Arendelle Prep so he could get a job and get into a good college, unlike his 'brothers.'

Jack walked in a few minutes later. Kristoff, who was in a rage from what he did to Elsa, stormed up to Jack and grabbed his shirt, shoving him up against the wall. The restaurant grew dead silent.

"What the hell man!?" Jack shouted. Kristoff tightened his grip on Jack and lifted him up the ground.

"You-you dickhead!" Kristoff said. Elsa ran up to them and tried to get Kristoff off of Jack.

"Kris, let him go!" she pleaded.

"Be quiet, Elsa!" Kristoff snapped, his face reddening. "I have put up with your shit for the past three years, Frost. It ends _now_," he said in a low, startling voice.

"Then why speak now?" Jack said back, a smug grin on his face.

The next thing happened fast. Jack doubled over in pain and fell to the ground as Kristoff stood over him with a clenched fist. The entire restaurant held their breath, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hurt Elsa again and I'll blind you," Kristoff threatened, walking away. Very slowly, the entire restaurant started to clap, being tired of Jack's bullshit themselves.

"Kris, wh-what-?" Elsa started.

"I was defending my ice bro," Kristoff told her, smiling a little. The rest of the team got there, except Hiccup, who Kristoff saw on the street earlier and hit him for telling Jack to take Elsa out. The team ignored Jack, who was on the floor holding his cheek, which had become red with imprints of a knuckle.

"Why would Razoul ask you to the homecoming dance?" Aladdin laughed after Jasmine and Mulan told him what happened.

"Hey, I'm not _that _unappealing!" she giggled, leaning in a little bit. Elsa noticed how Jasmine would twirl her hair or try to lean in a little bit when Aladdin spoke to her. _Jas and Al? I can see that. _Elsa thought. She smiled at her friend's crush on her other friend.

"Besides, I thought you only dated college boys, so why not take one of them to homecoming?" Mulan added.

"I mean, I still have time to find a date and stuff," Jasmine blushed, glancing at Aladdin. He was talking to Kristoff.

"Homecoming _is _in two weeks," Rapunzel pointed out. "and I'm head of the Homecoming committee and on Monday they are going to announce the nominees for Homecoming Court,"

"Isn't that when we march down in the gym and see who is nominated for homecoming king, queen, and princes and princess's?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, but the nomination is basically a beauty contest. The seniors mostly vote for the prettiest. It's sickening," Jasmine muttered. Elsa remembered voting for the nominees for Homecoming Court. She voted for Jasmine and Kristoff.

"Do you guys have dates?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going stag, since Shang is away so…" Mulan said, fiddling with a piece of her hair. Shang was her long-distance boyfriend who was at army bootcamp.

"No one who I want to go with have asked me yet, and I doubt a college guy would want to go to a high school dance," Jasmine said, laughing a little.

"I haven't been asked yet, nor would I want to go with some guy from this school. I am literally done with the male population in our school," Rapunzel sighed.

"Hurtful!" Aladdin fake cried, placing a hand over his heart.

"Oh get over yourself!"

Jack sat down at the table in the far end. When he sat the team grew dead silent, looking down at their plates. Jack rolled his eyes and looked at his phone, texting. The team looked up after this and shared a quick glance. All together, they stood up and left the restaurant, heading to the ice rink. Jack sighed and followed them.

* * *

Both schools showed up for this game. One side of the rink was blue and silver while the others were red and black. For most of the game, it was 0-0. Elsa was playing goalie and didn't let any pucks go in. Sulley would occasionally look over at her and give a small smile and a wave, but Elsa was still wary of him. In the end, it was still tied. Elsa skated up to Kristoff and patted his back.

"At least we didn't lose," she said optimistically.

"Yeah but we didn't win, either," Jack grumbled as he skated past the two. Kristoff started at him but Elsa held him back.

"Don't do anything you plan on regretting," she said to him, looking at Kristoff in the eye. His shoulders relaxed.

"We have to do good game," he said, turning his head towards the Pixar side of the stadium. The team skated over together.

The two teams stood in front of each other. A senior from Pixar, Randall Boggs, sneered when he saw the Ice Dragons.

"Well well, if it isn't the little bitches from the Magic Kingdom," he scoffed. The Magic Kingdom was a nickname for Arendelle Prep.

"Can it, Randall," Sulley warned.

"Come here to sprinkle your fairy dust and cast spells on the arena?" he mocked. Jack clenched his gloved hands into a fist, and it dropped 10 degrees. Elsa noticed the frost growing slightly on Jack's gloves.

"Boggs," Sulley said in a low voice.

"What, _James?"_ Randall sneered. Sulley rolled his eyes.

"Good game, Dragons," Sulley said, sincerely. Kristoff politely grinned and shook Sulley's outstretched hand, firmly shaking it.

"Yeah, good game, _fairies," _Randall said. And in a moment he was on the floor. Jack had tackled Randall to the floor and the rest was a ball of blue, silver, red, and black. The punches threw so fast it was hard to keep track of who's who. Sulley and Kristoff tried to pull Randall and Jack off of each other, but it was a little bit harder because they were on ice in skates. Eventually, Sulley was holding Randall and Kristoff had Jack by the shoulders. The entire arena, who stayed to watch the fight, cheered for the guy from their school.

"Enough!" Sulley roared, silencing everyone. "We are going to at least _try _to bury the hatchet between our schools," he roared, causing murmurs throughout the stadium.

"What?" Kristoff asked. Sulley looked at Elsa and smiled, then turned to Kristoff.

"What do you say, Bjorgman? Let's start over with the school's rivalry," Sulley said. Kristoff stood there, shocked.

"That's not my decision," Kristoff finally said, releasing Jack's shoulders. "I am not the person you should be talking to," Sulley nodded his head, understanding. The two teams then left, with Kristoff punching Jack in the face again.

"You are such a dumbass!" Kristoff yelled at Jack, kicking him in the stomach. Elsa looked down at Jack who was cowering on the ice. She knew the cold doesn't bother him, but she felt a little bad for him, even after what he did to her. She sighed then headed to the locker room.

* * *

"That was… eventful," Violet said to Anna as they waited for Elsa. Elsa was driving Anna and her friends home, since none of them knew how to drive.

"That was awesome!" Wilbur exclaimed. "The game was- wow! And the fight? Best thing of the night!"

Anna chuckled. They were in the empty arena. Elsa took a long time to get ready, but they'd only been waiting for twenty minutes. Anna saw Kristoff leave the boy's locker room and felt her heart fill wit butterflies. Who cares what Elsa said about it 'not being legal' to date Kristoff? She was going to try anyways.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled, running up to him. He turned around right as Anna got down to where he was.

"Oh hey, Anna," he said, smiling. He always thought of Anna as a little sister, but after she moved back… not so much. He didn't deny that she was hot, but it would be weird to date your best friend's sister, right?

"Um, I-I was wondering… Um, do you have a date for homecoming?" Anna asked nervously. Kristoff shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Well, no," he said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. Anna's eyes lit up.

"Oh, well, d-do you want to go, w-with me?" she asked, swaying on her tip-toes.

Kristoff scratched the back of his head nervously. _She's Elsa's sister. You'll never forgive yourself if you end up hurting her _he thought. _But if you say no, you _will _hurt her. _Damn. Sometimes he really didn't like himself. _What if you fall for her? What would happen to Elsa and me? Would it be awkward? Would we still be friends? Say no. just say no_ he said to himself.

"Yeah sure," Kristoff replied, his mouth betraying his thoughts.

Anna's whole body lighten up. "Really? Great! Um, see you later!" she said, running over to her friends. She grabbed their hands and ran out of the building.

"Where are we going? I thought we were waiting for your sister," Kristoff heard the girl, Violet, he thinks her name is, say. Kristoff smacked himself in the head.

_What did I do? _he thought.

* * *

Elsa contemplated what to do. It was 2 in the morning. Sulley wouldn't be asleep, would he? She stared at her phone for what seemed like ages on the kitchen counter, eating ice cream. Whenever it melted, she just re-froze it. Elsa hated having melted ice cream.

Her phone buzzed. _Is it Sulley? _she thought _Wait, I have Sulley's number, but he doesn't have mine… _she picked up her phone.

**R u awake? –Merida**

**Yeah, why? –Elsa**

Elsa heard the intercom near the elevator to her penthouse home. She walked over and pressed the button to receive the call from the doorman.

"Ms. Summers, there are two young people coming up the elevator to your suite," said the doorman, Kai.

"Um, okay?" Elsa said confused. She grabbed her hockey stick, which was near the elevator, in case Kai accidentally sent up an axe murder. When the door opened, she found out she was wrong. Very wrong.

"Flynn? Merida? What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**As you might have noticed the updates are slow. I am going away for a while but I might be able to update next week but after that I wont be updating for a while. As you can see this story has slow updates.**


	8. Chapter 8

Flynn tackled Elsa in a hug, lifting her off the ground. The lights snapped on and Walt came down with his robe covering his pajamas, carrying a bat.

"What's the noise going on?" he asked, ready to strike.

"Walt, my boy!" Flynn said, clapping Mr. Summers' shoulder. The bat didn't budge.

"Flynnigan?" Walt asked, using Flynn's full name. "What in heaven's name are you doing here?"

"Well, Walter," Flynn said, also using Mr. Summers' full name, "Merida and I decided to take up yours and the Mrs' offer of staying with you guys for the school year,"

Mr. Summers stood there, dumbfounded. "Wh-what?"

Idina Summers came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes. "Flynn? Merida? What are you doing here?"

"Th-they've come to live with us," Walt said, mouth hanging wide open.

"Who gave you that idea?" Mrs. Summers asked.

"Um, you did," Merida said. "Remember? _Flynnigan, Merida, you can come stay with us anytime you want! You can even go to school in New York if you wish!" _Merida said, using an American accent to cover her Scottish brogue.

"Huh… I guess I did," Mrs. Summers said, looking off into the distance. "Well, anyways, why don't we have a cup of hot cocoa and call your parents," she said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

Elsa, Flynn, and Merida sat at the counter, sipping hot cocoa while Mr and Mrs. Summers called the DunBroch's.

"Met Frozone yet?" Flynn whispered, making Elsa choke on her cocoa.

"What? No," Elsa shuddered. "But the crime rate has been low I think,"

"Really? Because I've heard of a robber that's been hitting almost everywhere in the country." Merida remarked.

"Huh… I haven't heard about that," Elsa said, pondering about this robber.

"They call him The Prince," Flynn said.

"Why?"

"Because he's so well dressed, I dunno. It's weird," Merida said.

"Where was the last place they saw him?"

"Philadelphia," Flynn said. "He's moving pretty quickly though. He was in Chicago last week,"

"Elinor, calm down. They are perfectly safe," Idina insisted. There were screams coming from the other side of the phone. Idina cupped the talking end and shot a look at Flynn and Merida.

"Flynnigan, Merida, why didn't you tell your parents you were coming to New York?" she said, trying to mask her anger.

"Hey, they're not my parents!" Flynn protested.

"Yes, but they are your legal guardians, Flynnigan!"

"I was being adventurous." Merida shrugged.

"How did you guys even get here?"

"We flew,"

"How did you get tickets?"

"Charged it on my pop's credit card."

"_Why _are you here?"

"It's a long story."

Idina stared at the seventeen year old girl for a while, lost for words.

"Alright, Elinor. They can stay with us if that's okay with you,"

"_NO THAT IS CERTAINLY NOT OKAY WITH ME!" _Elinor screamed on the other end. Merida snatched the phone from Mrs. Summers.

"Calm your ass down, Ma! I left cause I didn't want you to make me grow up to be like you! I'd rather die than be like you!" she snapped. The group in New York fell silent, while their was a gasp, then heavy sobs coming from the other end.

Idina gently took the phone from Merida. "Elinor, calm down,"

"Geez, Mer, that was harsh," Elsa said.

"She had it coming. Where do I sleep?" Merida asked, getting up. Flynn and Elsa exchanged a look.

"Um, right this way." Elsa said, leading the two up the stairs.

* * *

It was three in the morning when Idina pushed the door open to her daughter's room. Flynn was sleeping on the couch while Merida was sprawled out on the floor. Elsa sat up on her bed, waiting for her mother to come in.

"How's Merida's mom?" Elsa whispered as Idina sat on the edge of the bed.

"Heartbroken, but understanding. She's going to let Merida and Flynnigan stay," Idina said.

"Mom, he would really appreciate it if you call him Flynn,"

"Yes, But Flynnigan sounds more official,"

"So, where are they going to sleep?"

"Well, we only have one guest room, and your father would have a fit if a boy is in the same room with you, so I was thinking Flynn would take the guest room, and we get an extra bed and put Merida in your room,"

Elsa was mortified. "Mom, I love Merida, but she's really, really messy!"

"Well, isn't it good she has you as a best friend?"

Elsa sighed, "I suppose,"

* * *

"Why do you guys have to wear these uniforms?" Merida remarked, looking at the skirt, button-down shirt and blazer Elsa was wearing. Since it was Monday, Elsa had to go to school, while Mrs. Summers was taking Flynn and Merida to see the principle so they could enroll in Arendelle Prep.

"I don't know, but they're comfortable." Elsa said.

"What do the boys wear?" Flynn asked.

"A tie, blazer, and khakis,"

"Ew, kill me now."

"Elsa are you ready- Flynn? Merida? What?" Anna asked, coming into Elsa's room.

"Hey Anna! Guess what? We're roomies now!" Flynn said, tackling Anna into a hug.

"Wait, what?" Anna said, comfused.

"They came in last night," Elsa said, shaking her head.

"Um, and you're living with us?"

"Yup," Merida said, popping the 'p.'

"Uh, okay,"

* * *

"Who's that guy talking to Elsa?" Jack asked Hiccup as he leaned on a locker. The guy was tall, had shaggy brown hair, and a goatee. Jack had never seen him before, and felt a weird pain in his stomach that he couldn't figure out what it was.

"I don't know, who's that girl with the lion's mane next to him?" Hiccup asked, slamming his locker shut.

"_Jackson Frost to the principle's office," _the loudspeaker said. Hiccup 'ooed.'  
"Shut up," Jack muttered.

"So I understand you got in a fight last night," said Mr. Mouse. Usually he was a very easygoing guy, but not when it came to violence.

"Yeah I guess," Jack grumbled. "But he was insulting Arendelle. I was defending my school."

"Yes, but you threw the first punch, did you not?" Mr. Mouse asked.

"I was defending myself,"

"That's not what bystanders said,"

Jack sighed, "So, what? do I get suspended? Expelled? Detention?" Jack asked, not caring.

"You're suspended from the hockey team for two months,"

Jack sprung forward. "WHAT?" he roared. "But then when I get back on the team the season will practically be over!"

"You're suspended from the hockey team and that's final,"

* * *

"So this hockey team, think they will still have tryouts?' Flynn asked Elsa.

"They might," she grinned. "Hey, Rapunzel, where's Kristoff?" she asked to Rapunzel, who was walking by.

"Um, I think the guidance counselor's office. Who are these guys?" Rapunzel asked.  
"This is Merida, and this is Flynn.

"Hey, Blondie," Flynn said, giving a small wave.

"Rapunzel," Rapunzel sad through gritted teeth. The guy was cute but he seemed cocky.

"Gesunheit," Flynn said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Rapunzel, my name is Rapunzel," she glared.

"And I'm Merida," Merida stepped in, feeling the tension.

"Hello," Rapunzel smiled sweetly, before turning to Elsa. "Are you sure you don't want to help me with homecoming committee today?"

"Dead sure," Elsa said, chuckling slightly.

"Why homecoming committee?" Flynn asked.

"It's been a dream of mine to plan the dances ever since I've been a freshman," Rapunzel said excitedly.

"Why?"

Rapunzel ignored Flynn's comment. "I'll see you later, Elsa. Bye, it was nice meeting you, Merida," she said. Rapunzel turned to Flynn. "Flynn," she said in a disgusted voice, before turning on her heel and leaving.

"What did I do?" Flynn asked.

"I don't know, but don't take anything Rapunzel does to heart, you probably just offended her about the homecoming stuff," Elsa shrugged.

"Geez, that girl is sensitive," Flynn said, watching the golden-haired girl walk down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

_One Weeks Later_

"Merida, Elsa, you're up," said their history teacher. Elsa gathered her notecards and walked to the front of the classroom, with Merida trudging behind her.

"The goddess Artemis was the Greek goddess of the hunt, moon, wild animals, and maidenhood," Elsa said, addressing her class. "She was the daughter of god Zeus and the Titan Leto, and her twin brother was the god Apollo,"

Elsa turned to Merida for her part of the presentation and frowned. Merida looked spaced out and Elsa could tell she didn't prepare anything.

"Um, so, Artemis was a virgin goddess, so she, um, didn't want to get married, so, when she told her daddy Zeus this, it probably went like," Merida positioned herself like a little girl, waving her arms around.

"_I don't want to get married! I want to stay single! And let my hair flow through the wind as I ride through the glen firing arrows into the sunset!"_

The class roared with laughter. Elsa face-palmed. _Of course _Merida came unprepared for a huge project like this. If only she stuck to the cards Elsa made for her instead of winging it.

"Thank you, girls, that will be all," the teacher said, not letting them finish their presentation. Elsa groaned as she made her way back to her seat.

Flynn and Merida's transfer to Arendelle Prep went any way but smoothly. First, they transferred into all of Elsa's classes, which was bad for her and for them since Elsa only took AP classes while Merida and Flynn were on a lower level. Second, Flynn and Merida didn't exactly get along with some of her friends.

Merida always butted heads with Hiccup, while Flynn and Rapunzel constantly fought about stupid things. When Elsa asked why Rapunzel seemed to hate Flynn so much, she murmured something about him underestimating her or whatnot. Since Merida and Flynn were now on the hockey team replacing Jack, these banters happened everyday. Elsa felt like her head was going to explode.

To make matters worse, the crime rate went up. Elsa felt guilty since she had no way to help the Supers lower the crime rate. She was nervous about getting out to fight crime. What if the Incredibles saw her as an enemy?

To make matters worse, Elsa often caught Anna swooning over Kristoff. She overheard Anna talking to her friend Violet on the phone one night, which made her suspicious.

"He's _so gorgeous _Vi! I don't think I can handle it! Just wait for homecoming when I'm all dolled up, he is going to love it!" Anna squealed over the phone.

Elsa had no idea why Anna would think Kristoff would look at a sophomore during homecoming, but she didn't want to ask either of them, since it would provide very awkward conversations with the people closest to her.

Jack and Elsa still haven't had a proper conversation since their disastrous "date" but Elsa was ready to forgive him if he just came and apologized. But, since he never did, she was starting to think boys were overrated.

Jack was banned from the hockey team for half of the season, which made him not want to talk to anyone. He kind of became a recluse and hung out mainly by himself now. Elsa felt bad for him, but then again, he _wanted _her to feel bad for him.

Elsa felt her phone buzz. _Merida's bed just came in. We're moving it in now so it will be done by the time you get home. –Mom. _Elsa groaned again. As much as she loved Merida, she hated having to share a room with her. They were the pair you would think would hate each other, not be best friends. Opposites attract, eh?

* * *

Elsa was staying after school with Rapunzel for the homecoming meeting while the rest of the team was at the rink practicing. Rapunzel was oddly calm today at the meeting, and not freaking out like usual.

"Okay, so we have theme, decorations, food, photographer, DJ, lighting, crowns for the homecoming assembly, breathalyzers, cars for the homecoming parade, stuff to sell at the football game, and food for the football game cookout. Does that sound like all?" Rapunzel asked. The committee nodded.

"Punz, you okay?" Elsa asked as everyone was leaving.

"Yes, why?"

"You seem, well, calm," Elsa said nervously, eyeing her friend.

Rapunzel broke down. "No I'm freaking out," she sobbed, hugging Elsa.

"What if this plan falls through? What if everything goes wrong and I'm to blame? I don't know what to do!" Rapunzel wailed.

Elsa rubbed her back. "It's okay, it's okay. Homecoming's going to be awesome, I assure you. You're going to do great, Punzie,"

Rapunzel pulled back, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks, Els. But I don't even have a date yet,"

"Neither do I. I don't think anyone really does. We can go STAG together," Elsa smiled.

Rapunzel giggled. "Yeah, the real important dance is prom. _That's _when we stress out about dates and dresses and stuff,"

"Yeah, I don't get why all the girls wear black to homecoming," Elsa groaned. It was an unspoken tradition that all the girls' dresses had to be black.

"Well, I already know what dress I want for prom. I'm thinking maybe a royal purple," Rapunzel suggested.

"All I know is that mine is going to be some shade of blue,"

* * *

"What's wrong, lad?" Merida asked Flynn. Merida, Elsa, and Flynn were doing homework in Elsa and Merida's room after practice. Flynn looked zoned out.

"What? Nothing. I was just thinking about Rapunzel. Why does she get so aggravated with me? What'd I ever do to her? She gets so touchy and defensive whenever I speak to her,"

"It's like that Hiccup kid. Ever since I got here it's been the 'let's prove Merida wrong' game. Honestly, Els, your friends are weird,"

"Don't I know it," Elsa grumbled, flipping through her Calc textbook.

Flynn was flipping through the TV channels when a breaking news announcement popped up. It was about how the Incredibles stopped a robber about a half hour ago.

"Why didn't you get in that, Elsa?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn, for the last time, I don't know if I want to make myself known," Elsa groaned.

"Hey, your mom wanted to let you know dinner's ready," Violet said, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, we'll be down in a minute," Elsa told her.

"_Someone noticeably missing was Invisigirl, but maybe we just didn't _see_ her," _the anchorman laughed. Violet paled, but gladly nobody noticed. She was with Anna when the man escaped, and she didn't just want to bail on her without a reason. Violet knew her father was going to yell at her when she got home. She felt like Hannah Montana, if Hannah Montana was a crime-fighting superhuman. Sometimes she hated a double life.

* * *

Elsa was walking home from Rapunzel's house later that night. She knew it was late, but Rapunzel called for an SOS for the homecoming committee right after dinner. Elsa sighed, turning a corner that lead to her apartment.

Suddenly, she heard a noise and paused. Catching her breath, Elsa heard sounds of a struggle nearby. Constant _thwack-thwack-thwack _made Elsa fear someone was getting mugged. The sound came from an ally nearby. Curiously, Elsa peered over the side. Maybe she could help the person?

A flash of red was what caught Elsa's attention. There were two people fighting. The one in red wore the crest of the Incredibles, so she knew that was the good guy.

Without thinking, Elsa's hand shot out, incasing the other in a thick casing of ice. The one in red paused, thinking of what to do next.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Elsa promised. The one in red stepped under a lamp post.

"Elsa?" The person, a girl, asked. "You're a Super?"

That voice sounded eerily familiar. And she knew that face.

"Violet? You're Invisigirl?"


End file.
